


Jail Bite

by SilverAngel621



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, D/s undertones, Fluff, Godzilla - Freeform, Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-magical AU, Omega Newt, Prison AU, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, cell mates, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621
Summary: A six by eight prison cell was the last place Omega Newt Scamander expected to find his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt Scamander was unceremoniously shoved into the dark and dank cell, the guards laughing as he tripped and fell on his hands and knees. The finality of the cell’s bars locking in place made the last of Newt’s stoic façade crumble. Newt quickly blinked back the tears but couldn’t help his low whimper as he slowly got back on his feet, his hands and knees smarting. Sniffling, he went over to the small sink above a toilet and flipped on the faucet. The ice cold water hit his scraped and bleeding palms like a thousand needles, making him gasp. Quickly, he brought his wet palms up to his lips and licked at his wounds. As a wolf shifter, his body rapidly healed wounds and his saliva helped to quicken that process. The pain quickly abated and the skin regenerated until they were like new. His knees took a bit longer, but after a few minutes of moving his legs up and down had them healed. 

He jumped when he heard a rustling of clothes. A large shadow at the corner of his cell began moving towards him. Newt backed away until his back was pressing up against the silver bars. He hissed and jerked forward as the metal made contact with his skin, lightly burning his exposed skin. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” the menacing shadow spit at him. 

The man stepped out from the shadows and the dim prison lights illuminated his face. He had silted green eyes, sharp cheek bones, and thin pale lips. Newt could cut himself on those cheek bones. Wrapping his arms around himself, Newt shivered under the man’s gaze. Peering up from under his lashes, Newt saw a large, tall man. He was even bigger than the guards. He smelled like some kind of reptile shifter. 

“I-I killed a man,” Newt whispered. The man snorted in derision. 

“A little squirt like you? You’re still wet behind the ears, pup.” 

Newt quickly glanced up at man, wondering what the other man was in here for. His tongue darted out in a quick swipe to his lips.

“Did you kill a man, too?” 

“No.” Newt let out a relieved breath. The man couldn’t be so bad then. Before the guards had thrown him in here, they’d been laughing about putting him in here with the “Killer”. They had probably just been trying to make him scared. 

“I killed a bunch of men.”

All of Newt’s relief instantly flew out the window, or rather the cell bars at the man’s confession. Gulping down a big wad of spit, Newt almost swallowed his tongue. 

“Did they deserve it?” Although he’d never condone murder, there were times when it was just inevitable with certain bad men. 

“The man you killed, did he deserve it?” the man asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Newt looked up in surprise. This man was the first to ask him that question. When his Alpha had found Newt next to the bleeding body of the pack’s beta, he’d been instantly condemned. They hadn’t asked about the vicious bruises on Newt’s own body, or the bleeding from the many bite marks on his body. The council had quickly decided his fate and before he could say anything in protest, he’d been driven here to the paranormal correctional facility. 

“I thought so at the time,” Newt mumbled as he maneuvered around big man so that his back was against the cement wall instead of the bars. If the guy planned to attack him, he preferred that his skin wouldn’t also be burned. He was already in enough pain for ten people and he didn’t need to compound on it. 

The man followed him step for step. “And you don’t think so now?”

Newt just shrugged, looking at the various stains on the floor. “I got exiled form my pack, my parents won’t talk to me, and I’m stuck in here with you for foreseeable future.” 

“If I was a little more sensitive, I’d think you didn’t like me,” the man teased with a small smile. Newt glanced up to catch a fleeting sight of the smile and he answered in return. 

“My name is Newt,” he offered in a soft voice. He reached a tentative hand out to the man, wondering if he would take it. The big man stepped forward until Newt had to arch his neck up at an uncomfortable angle to look up the man. His large, calloused palm griped Newt’s and he gasped as a sudden tingle went up from his fingers to spread throughout his body. He jerked up to meet the man’s curious amber eyes and bit his lips to suppress yelling out that this man was his mate. 

“Name’s Graves.” Graves quickly pulled his hand away with a bemused frown, looking at his hand. “You’re a wolf shifter?”

Newt savored the sound of his mate’s name in his head. Graves. It suited him. 

Newt nodded. “I’m from the Wind Heights Pack. I was the omega up until, well, you know. I smell reptile on you. Are you an alligator or a lizard or something?” He wanted so badly to know more about his mate. It didn’t matter that he’d always pictured his mate as a wolf. After all these years and he finally found him in the last place he’d think to look. Newt hugged himself tighter, the urge to reach out and touch his mate overwhelming him and making his body shake. 

“Something like that. Look, I haven’t had anyone stay in my cell for all the years I’ve been here and I like it like that. I’m sure the guards will come back in the morning and take you to another cell.” 

It was like an arrow to his heart to hear that his mate didn’t want him around. Hell, the man didn’t even look like he knew that they were mates. Newt knew he couldn’t be wrong, the man’s scent, his touch-it all called to his wolf. If he’d been in his wolf form, he’d be wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out. 

Offering a trembling smile, Newt offered Graves’s own words back to him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t like me.” 

Graves cocked a brow at him and he blushed, ducking his head down. The man’s wry laughter filled the cell. 

“You’re a shy little thing, aren’t you?” 

Newt nodded. His Alpha had always harped on his lack of social skills, always pushing him into situations that made him uncomfortable. His family had been of the same mind. Newt wondered if his shyness would be unattractive to his mate. 

“You wouldn’t even make a good midnight snack for me, little wolf.” 

“You don’t know that,” Newt retorted, absurdly insulted. 

Graves smirked. “It sounds like you actually want to stay with me.”

Newt pouted. “And if I want to?”

Graves blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. For a moment, he looked at a loss for words. The little wolf was certainly turning out to be a surprise. 

“Trust me, pup, you don’t. If you knew all the things I’ve done, you’d be clawing at those silver bars there trying to get out.” 

Newt opened his mouth to protest, wanting the man to understand that he couldn’t. He didn't understand why Graves didn’t know they were mates, but he was sure time together would make the reptile realize they were fated for each other. But before anything could come out of his mouth, a guard’s yell interrupted them. 

“Lights out! Get to bed, you sick fucks.” 

All the lights systematically shut off, until all Newt could see was the glowing amber of Graves’s eyes. Many of the other inmates growled and yelled obscenities as the guards banged on a few cell doors, trying to get them to go to bed. A low buzzing started and the silver bars began vibrating. 

“A witch’s spell. Touch the bars and they’ll slice your fingers off,” Graves answered Newt’s unspoken question. 

“D-did you cut your fingers on one of them?” Newt’s heart ached at even the thought of anything hurting his mate. He might have just met this man a few minutes ago but he already felt the mating pull. His skin itched with the need to be touched by his mate, his wolf clawing at his human skin to be let out. 

“I once pushed an inmate’s face in them,” Graves stated, his amber eyes flashing. 

Newt nodded, not wanting to know anymore. He couldn’t imagine under what circumstances Graves would want to main a man like that, but he just couldn’t imagine his man as a bad mate. He didn’t think fate would pair him with a man that was a senseless killer. So far, Graves seemed like a man who kept to himself nothing screamed out sadistic in the man’s behavior. 

“Um, I’d like to go to sleep now.” It had been a long day, but Newt also needed time to think. Maybe it was the mating pull that made him want to believe Graves was a better man than what he actually was. 

“There’s only one bed. Take the floor.” 

Newt slowly slid to the floor, Graves’s harsh tone sapping away the rest of Newt’s energy. He’d been attacked, kicked out of pack, thrown in prison, met a mate that didn’t even know they were mates let alone want him and he just had enough. It was more than what one omega could take in day and now he just wanted to loose himself in the oblivion of sleep. He’d rather be snuggled up in his mate’s arms taking comfort in his strength, but Newt doubted Graves was the cuddling type. Hell, the man could be straight and Newt wouldn’t be surprised. The way his day was going, he half suspected fate would try to screw him like that. Maybe that was why Graves didn’t want to acknowledge that they were mates. 

Curling up in small ball to ward off the chill, he burrowed his head in his arms. The floor was sticky and smelled distinctly of vomit and blood. Newt couldn’t be bothered to care, not now. The floor was hard on his bruised body, the healing bite wounds still raw. The beta had really done a number on him after getting him alone and cornered off from the pack. When Newt had refused to do what the man demanded, the stronger wolf had attacked Newt. He could still feel the razor sharp teeth ripping through his tender flesh. The beta’s jaws had bitten down on his neck, holding his down while his claws hands had raked down his back and …

Newt whimpered at the dark memory, willing himself to forget. His heart rate had gone up and his upper lip and forehead was sweaty. He wanted to splash some water on his face, but he was too afraid to get up least he disturb his mate’s sleep. The man didn’t snore, but Newt could tell he was sleeping by the man’s even breathing. 

He must have dozed off for a few hours but when he woke up, all he could see was an impregnable black. He could barely see his hands that were just a few inched form his face. 

Without warning, he felt rough hands grab at his body. Screaming out, Newt thrashed against the hold. He was reliving all those angry, frantic moments when he’d struggled for his life. The taste of blood filling his mouth, his own sweat mixing in with his tears, the bruising grip on his thighs…it came back rushing to him. But this time the beta wolf was too strong; he was going to finally take Newt. He was shoved onto a mattress face down, his yells muffled by the pillow. Sobbing, Newt got onto his knees but the beta’s hands pulled him back and flipped him over. Vowing to make this as hard on the beta as possible, Newt clawed at his attacker’s face with his shifted claws. Blood splattered down on his face but he didn’t care. 

A sudden, sharp slap to his face snapped him out of his nightmare as he realized that the beta couldn’t be attacking him. He was dead. Newt had killed him himself. His breathing was hard and shallow as he tried to find his bearings. 

“What the hell was that, little wolf?” Graves’s hot breath hit Newt’s face. He looked up into those amber eyes and shook his head, whimpering. 

The man seemed to understand that he couldn’t talk about it now, so he let it go. Newt felt the man tuck himself behind his smaller body and pull a blanket over them. A single tear slid down Newt’s face as he felt his mate’s body slowly warm his own. He clasped his shaking hands over his mate’s wrists and locked them around his body. 

“Please don’t let me go,” Newt pleaded, feeling safe for the first time in years in the cage of his mate’s embrace. 

Graves cleared his throat uncomfortably, but tightened his arms around the smaller man. 

“You were thrashing around on the floor, yelling out for help. You looked cold,” Graves grumbled. Newt snuggled farther into the reptile’s hold, not caring that he was probably pushing his boundaries. He needed to be held by his mate. The reptile’s clean and sharp scent was intoxicating, and he inhaled deep. This might be the only opportunity to be this close to this man and Newt fully intended on taking advantage of that. 

“I’m okay now,” Newt sighed, feeling the man’s heartbeat thump against his back and though his body. It was slowly lulling him back to sleep. For the rest of the night, his mind was blissfully devoid of any dreams. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graves had learned from early on to sleep with one eye open, especially if he was in prison. In his two hundred and thirty eight years, he’d been imprisoned five times now and he knew the drill. So when he woke up from a deep sleep to find he was nuzzling into chocolate brown curls, his immediate reaction was to grab the man’s throat and throw him off. But just as his fingers curled into a crushing grip on the man’s throat, he whimpered and tried to duck down under Graves’s armpit. Realizing he presented a greater threat to the curly haired man than the man did to him, he slowly released the skin and watched as a blood red handprint appeared on his pale throat. 

Feeling just a little bit guilty, a first for him, he rubbed a thumb over the mark, awed that he hadn’t yet woken the little wolf. Sadistic bastard that he was, he liked looking at his hand print on the man’s neck. He ran his tongue over his abnormally elongated fangs, longer than even a normal paranormal’s should be. Being the kind of reptiles that he was, his fangs were extra sensitive. He grunted when the wolf squirmed in his arm, rubbing his face against one of his pectoral muscles. 

Graves tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs but the wolf was surprisingly strong, his legs and arms twined around his body like a vise. He felt a familiar bulge against his thigh, not unlike his own. The wolf’s hand was dangerously close to his own hard cock, the fucking moron more than ready for Graves to flip the clingy wolf over on his stomach and shove into his tight ass. Disregarding every warning signal from his brain, his other hand smoothed down the wolf’s back to grab at the man’s ass. He bit back a hiss when he felt the firm globes fit perfectly within his palm, almost begging to be slapped. 

Fuck, he was screwed. 

Having had more than his fair share of ass, both female and male, Graves had no compunctions about indiscriminate sex; but something about this particular wolf had him on edge. The moment he’d smelled the man’s scent coming down the lone corridor towards his cell, his cock had been doing a happy dance behind his pants. When’s he’d been shoved into the cell, Graves had both wanted to growl at the guards for daring to touch the man but he’d also wanted to thank them for handing him such an appealing little twink. He was in fucking prison, not a fuck service. It would be beyond moronic to get involved with some jail bait like him, who looked like he hadn’t even hit fifty yet, the usual age of maturity for paranormals. 

“Wake up inmates!” 

The guard’s shout was immediately followed by glare of lights from the florescent tubes on the hallway ceilings. Not wanting any of the guards to see them both entwined like lovers, Graves quickly shoved off the bed and got up off the bed. Newt moaned in protest at the sudden lack of warmth and curled into himself. Shaking his head at the defenseless wolf, Graves wondered how’s he’s make it in the world so far. As beautiful as the shifter was, had he been thrown in any other cell he’d be waking up screaming a cock already shoved in his ass. The pup needed to be taught that he couldn’t just curl up against an inmate like that and fall asleep without worry. 

The cold water from the sink served to shock the last of the sleep from his eyes. Brushing his teeth in quick strokes, he did his business and shook himself off before washing his hands. When he looked back at the bed, Newt had turned on his stomach and the waistband of his pants had ridden down until Graves had a great view of the two, adorable little dimple over the man’s ass. Those tiny little indents were the perfect place for Graves to press his thumb into as he held onto he smaller man’s waist and thrust his dick into his ass. Graves let out a growl when he felt his cock hardening again at the thought. Walking over close to the bed, he flicked his still wet fingers towards the man’s face. 

Newt squeaked and his eyes popped open as the small drops of cold water hit his face. He looked up fearfully at the man scowling down at him and pulled the covers up to his chin in a futile attempt to protect himself. Newt highly doubted some scratchy wool would be sufficient protection against the hulking behemoth. 

“Get up.” 

Newt nodded and scrambled from the bed, his legs getting tangled even further in the blankets. With an impatient snort, Graves jerked the covers from Newt’s body. But that sudden move made Newt fly from the bed to fall to the floor in an inelegant heap. Graves sighed loudly in exasperation and Newt quickly clambered to feet. 

Graves nodded towards the sink, but Newt stood mesmerized by his mate. This morning, without the confusion and heartache of being thrown from his pack to this miserable place, Newt was able to fully appreciate his handsome mate, well, he thought Graves looked handsome. His face was all harsh angles, with a blade nose and broad, sharp cheeks. Thin lips were pressed tightly in a frown, but they were unbelievably pink and looked so very soft and pink. Newt had an almost unmanaged urge to lick at those lips for hours, until Graves might deign to open his mouth and allow Newt entrance. 

“Newt!” Graves snapped. Newt jerked his eyes to meet the man’s gaze and flushed in guilt. “Go wash.”

“Yes, sir.” Newt quickly turned his back on the man and went to do his business. He heard a low groan from the man, as if he was being tortured but he was too scared to ask. This morning, Graves was acting aloof, and seemed nothing like the man who had carried him to bed and warmed him through the night. It was a little embarrassing to go on the toilet, especially knowing his mate was watching and listening so Newt screwed his eyes shut, shoved his pants to his knees and quickly did his business. But the time he’d washed his hands, all the blood in his body had taken up permanent residence on his face. 

Taking a deep, he slowly turned around but couldn’t lift his gaze above Graves’s knees. With his hands clasped in front of him, he waited. For what, he didn’t know. 

“Um, what do we do now?” Newt asked when he had stood there for more than five minutes watching Graves stretch his limbs out without either of them talking. 

“Nothing. That’s the point,” Graves sneered. “We go get food at two, rec time until four. Then more nothing. Were you expecting some sort of resort here?” 

“Oh. Right,” Newt looked around the small cell uncomfortably, then went to sit on the bed. He watched as Graves dropped himself to the floor and completed a series of curls and sit ups. The man’s large muscles bunched under his skin, sweat starting to roll down his chest. The musky smell alone was heating up Newt’s body, his wolf wagging its tail in anticipation. This was going to a long day in a series of long months and years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graves watched as Newt choked down the tough meat, dark blood tickling down his chin is messy rivulets. The prison didn’t even bother to cook the food they served. Their everyday menu consisted of raw meat, withered vegetables, and fruit. Graves had already swallowed down his portion, which had been considerably bigger than Newt’s. Since they weren’t given any utensils, Newt had to use to his hands. He ripped off dainty little bits and chewed the small pieces with great determination. He’d already picked off the few bits of veggies and fruit on his plate. Graves had kindly given Newt his share of veggies and fruit when he’d felt the were’s longing gaze on the dried greens. 

“You eat like a girl,” Graves remarked. 

Newt looked away from his breakfast and give him a small, cute glare. Groaning inwardly at his inane thoughts, he vowed to himself that nothing else the were did would be called cute. 

“Just because I choose not to grab it up and shove more than half of it down my throat like a shifted were does not make me girly,” he sniffed, taking an even daintier bite this time. 

Graves snorted. “I didn’t say you were a girl, just said you ate like one.” When Newt didn’t comment, Graves smirked. “Wonder what else you do like a girl.” 

Newt pursed his lips, the two plump morsels stained a deep red. And goddammit it if it wasn’t cute, too. “I-This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he said with a gesture to the scarps of meat in his hand, his transparent attempts at diverting the conversation bringing a grin to Graves’s face. But since the red of Newt’s blush was about to overtake the intensity of the blood around his mouth, Graves decided to let it slide. 

“What kind of shit food did they feed you in your pack?” Graves growled incredulously. The meat they were given were only days from going bad, sometimes it was over a reasonable date. The only reason he got the meat that hadn’t yet gone rotten was because of the reputation he’d purposefully made for himself when he first got here nine years ago. 

Newt popped off the last morsel of red meat then proceeded to lick off the lingering blood staining his fingers. Graves was hard-pressed to repress a torturous groan as Newt’s pink little tongue lapped up the liquid like it was ambrosia. But just because Graves couldn’t groan like an adolescent boy finding his first stash of porn didn’t mean Newt couldn’t. The sounds coming out of the little wolf as he enjoyed his meal should be illegal; at least they should be in a prison full of paranormal that pounced on anything that was weaker than them. And Newt was defiantly on the lowest rung of the totem pole. 

With a content sigh, Newt shifted back on the bed until his back rested against the cool walls. He cupped his hands over his slightly protruding belly and looked sheepishly across at the reptile resting on a steel chair besides the bed. 

“I ate what the alpha and the pack gave me. Usually it was after everyone else had finished eating, even the young ones. Whatever was left I was given. Sometimes it was a feast and sometimes…well sometimes it was nothing at all.” The scowl on Graves’s face darkened with each of Newt’s nonchalant words. “But-but that was only during the winter seasons when prey was slim,” Newt hurried to reassure. Inside, however, his wolf was secretly pleased that Graves was so upset at his treatment. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary or cruel; that was how all packs worked. 

Graves shoved away from his chair and went to the sink to wash his hands. Normally he would have licked them off like Newt had done but he’d suddenly lost all appetite. “No fucking wonder. You should be glad to be rid of them,” he muttered. 

Since Graves’s back was to Newt, he missed the small smile that graced the wolf’s adorable face. “Maybe,” the wolf whispered mostly to himself but Graves heard nonetheless. Graves glanced back at the wolf but Newt merely blinked innocently at him. 

“So what do we do for the rest of the day?” Newt asked once Graves was sitting in front of him again. He sat with his legs folded under him and his hands clasped in his lap. 

Tipping his chair back and balancing on two legs, Graves scowled at the wolf. “Not we. I. and I just sit here with my thoughts.” 

“Oh.” 

The single syllable shouldn’t have sounded so devastating but it did. Graves growled at the need to offer some type of activity to occupy Newt; he wasn’t a goddamn dog to entertain the man. He knew what kind of activity he’d like to do with Newt but he had a feeling that the man would give him more than a few scratches if he tried anything. His fingers unconsciously went to his face were the scratch marks had been but felt only rough, stubbled skin. But after a measly four minutes of berating himself for being so weak, Graves felt his resolve shatter when he saw Newt had hugged a pillow to his chest and was sniffing it discreetly. It was Graves’s pillow. 

“We could, ah, play a game?” Graves suggested lamely. He wanted to take back the words even before he’d uttered them. But Newt’s shining and hopeful eyes dissuaded him. 

“Really? What game do you want to play? I don’t suppose we can get cards in here do you?” Newt asked excitedly, not unlike a puppy. 

He shrugged. “I can get you cards.” Hell, he could threaten anything out of the guards. 

“Oh, yes please!” Newt nodded his head. Graves was sure that if Newt had had a tail in this form, it would be wagging madly. “But for now, maybe we can play twenty questions?” 

“Maybe not,” Graves was quick to shoot down that stupid idea. 

Ignoring him, Newt went on as if he hadn’t spoken. “Okay, I’ll go first. How old are you?”

“Older than you,” he grunted out. Newt pouted at the vague answer, his lower lip sticking out. 

“Oh, you can do better than that. If you answer nicely, I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me.” Newt offered hopefully. 

Rolling his eyes, Graves folded his arms in front of his chest. “There’s nothing I want to know about you.” 

Ignoring him again, Newt began to count on his fingers useless information that he thought Graves would want to know about him. “You can ask me my age, what colors I like, what foods I like, what books I like, what I like to do in my wolf form, how I-“ 

“Why did you kill a man?” 

Lime green eyes widened and jerked to Graves’s eyes, meeting his forest green ones in panic. Newt shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes as he hugged the pillow closer to his body. “I-I can’t. It, it was a-a horrible, terrible mistake. I don’t want to play anymore,” he stuttered out almost frantically. 

Berating himself for pushing too hard too fast, Graves slowly got up and held out his hands placatingly. Newt flinched at his movements and Graves slowed down himself down even further. He approached the bed with caution and sat in front of Newt who looked like he was trying to plaster himself flat against the wall. 

“Two hundred and thirty eight.” 

“What?” Watery eyes blinked at him in confusion. He repeated the answer with a small quirk of his lips. “Really, that’s pretty old.” Newt giggled when Graves hissed in annoyance. “I’m not saying you’re old, just that that age is old,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Graves cuffed the wolf gently on the side of his head. “I see you’re learning from me. Knew I’d be a good influence on you sooner or later.” 

“I don’t think good is the right word. Bad maybe? Yes, that sounds about right.” Newt yelped with Graves pinched his ear lobe, but his rough fingers quickly soothed the small hurt. Graves didn’t take his hand away as he continued to massage the soft lobe of flesh. Newt leaned into the warm touch. The reptile didn’t generate much heat but his touch was comforting nonetheless. 

“Aren’t you going o ask me how old I am?” Newt broke the silence after five minutes of staring at each other. 

Without breaking his stare, Graves asked him “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-one.” 

Frowning, Graves pulled his hand away, albeit reluctantly. Newt’s chin jerked, as if trying to keep the contact but he blushed and tucked in his chin to his collarbones when Graves pulled away to put more space between them. “Fuck you are jail bait, little wolf.” 

“I am not,” Newt huffed up indignantly. “In case you’ve been stuck here since the stone ages, eighteen is the age of maturity.” 

He snorted. “In the human world, maybe. On our world, your barely a baby,” he sneered out the worlds cruelly. It wasn’t an attack on Newt; it was more for a reminder of why he should not be lusting after this omega. 

“Werewolves younger than me are having babies, so no I am not a baby.” With an affronted sniff, Newt turned up his nose and folded his arms defensively in front of him. 

Without meaning to, Graves watched fascinated as his arm reached up once again towards Newt’s face. The smaller man sat complete still, the only movements of his chest expanding and retracting disrupting the quiet moment. Graves cupped his hand around Newt’s soft cheek. His thumb swiped across Newt’s dry and cracked lips, relishing in the soft give of flesh under his calloused thumb. A pink tongue darted out to wet those dry lips and they unintentionally touched on Graves’s salty finger. It lingered for just a moment before darting back into the cavern of Newt’s mouth to savor the taste behind closed lips. 

“Inmates, time to clear out of the cages!” the grating guard’s voiced boomed into the small cell. It broke the private moment the two weres were sharing. 

Graves let his fingers trail down Newt’s face as he pulled away, the other were still unmoving until Graves managed to drag himself off the bed and a few feet across the cell for good measure. Newt physically hook his head to clear his hazy thoughts. He avoided looking at Graves but his attention was soon diverted when an unknown guard came and unlocked their cell. 

“Come, follow close behind me,” Graves grunted. He held out a hand for Newt to take. Both ignored the awestruck look on the guards’ face, who had never seen Graves so much as talk to another inmate let alone offer a hand. Allowing himself a small, victorious smile Newt clasped Graves’s hand with both of his and pressed himself as close to Graves as possible with two sets of clothing separating them. 

They exited the cell as one and got in line behind the other waiting inmates. Both ignored the stares and glares coming from the guards and inmates, who were just as awestruck by Graves’s unprecedented affections towards an insignificant werewolf. Still they kept at least a few feet between odd couple and themselves, not wanting to risk Graves’s wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe one or two more chapters? Def one more to get them out of jail and find out what Graves is. Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own.

Everyone was staring at them. For the three weeks he'd been here, the scrutiny hadn't abated. Newt hunched his shoulders down in the futile hope that if he made himself smaller, the less they would stare. He looked up at Graves sitting next to him but the man seemed intensely engrossed in piece of red meat on his steel tray. When Graves did chance to look up, all those straying eyes would dart back to their own plates. It was almost funny really. Newt was sure he would have found it funny if he hadn’t been in the prison with them.

With a great big sigh, Newt went back to poking at the meat on his plate. Surprisingly enough, it was bright red and full of yummy fat. It was even better than some of the scraps he’d been fed back in his old pack.

“Start eating, princess. In ten minutes we hit the yard. It’ll be the only time you get some fresh air before going back in the cell,” Graves mumbled around a mouthful of bloody meat, not bothering to chew and swallow before talking.

Newt took the big slab of meat in both hands and took a small dainty bite, chewing with relish. “You can go on without me if you want. I’ll stay here and finish.”

Graves stopped eating and looked down at the omega next to him incredulously. “You’re kidding me right? Are you really that stupid?”

Taking affront to the insult immediately, Newt slapped down his meat and glared at Graves. “I am not stupid! What did I say that is so stupid to you?”

Graves reached out and took Newt’s chin in between two rough fingers. He quickly jerked Newt around so he was looking around at the room again. When they’d first entered, Graves had led Newt to the food line, keeping the omega in front of him and then lead him to a corner table. They’d been sitting with their backs to a wall, giving them the perfect view to everyone coming in or out of the large mess hall.

This time, a few of the eyes lingered and Newt shivered when he noticed that they were trained on him and not Graves. Quickly lowering his eyes submissively like he’d been taught by his alpha, Newt jerked away his chin and slumped further into his seat.

“You might think they’re all starting at me and you’re right. They are. They always do,” Graves hissed under his breath. The older con’s hot breath hit Newt’s sensitive ear and he hunched his shoulder against the assault. “But a few of them are also looking at you. And do you know what they see?”

Newt shook his head, looking down at his bloody fingers. Normally, back in the pack he’d have killed to lick off fresh blood off anyone’s paws or hands; he’d been that hungry. He was ravenously hungry now but all appetite had fled the moment Graves had started berating him.

“They see a pretty little omega they think they can spread open and shove a cock into. They see a pretty little hole dripping wet and a mouth made for sucking cock.” Graves didn’t bother keeping his voice low. The few convicts that were sitting close enough to them heard and looked over to Newt and Graves with interest.

At those blunt and graphic words, Newt blushed harder and curled further into himself. He wanted to yell at Graves for saying such horrible things but the other man was right. Those heated looks made sense now. And he’d heard enough horror stories of prisons to fully believe what Graves was saying. Even in his pack, a few of the lower rung weres had been treated as the pack sex slaves. He himself had been on that path with the beta before coming here.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Newt mumbled petulantly. He brought up his hands from under the table and pushed his full plate away from him. Graves huffed besides him before getting up and taking his empty plate with him. Newt felt Graves grab his upper arm and pull him up. The omega could’t help the small yelp that escaped his lips when he was suddenly airborne, his feet dangling above the ground for a few seconds before Graves set him down.

A large hand reached over Newt’s shoulder and a for a moment Newt’s back was pressed up close to Graves’ front. This close, the other shifters smell dominated the air around Newt. Thick and musky, Newt could practically taste the salt and spice of the man. A full body shudder wracked his body. Graves grabbed his barely eaten lunch and gobbled it up in a few bites. Newt tuned his body, his back to the table and the edge digging into the small of his back and his front pressed tightly to Graves chest. A trail of delicious blood tracked its way down Graves’ stubbled chin. Nostrils flared, Newt whimpered out. He was eye level to Graves ‘s throat, watching the strong muscles rhythmically move up and down as he swallowed his food.

Newt was ravenous, but not for food. He followed that drop of red as it meandered down the cleft of Graves’ chin. Feeling an unfamiliar hotness unfurl at the pit of his stomach, Newt surged up and caught that drop drop of blood before it could splatter onto the bigger man's chest. With his hands fluttering like small butterflies, Newt curled them into the the collar of the man's orange jumpsuit and standing on his very tiptoes sucked small kisses over the granite slope of Graves chin. His small, pink flickering tongue followed the trail of blood and they rested at the corner of the other shifters mouth. A gust of air and the mouth opened but Newt don't want to hear words.

Words would not appease his hunger. “Graves…’m so hot….” Rough hands anchored themselves to Newt’s slim hips, promising to leave bruises. Newt rolled them and rubbed his belly against his mate. Wanting to please, Newt puckered his moist lips and pressed them in a tentative kiss to the man above him. And when he didn't pull away, Newt preened and pressed more firmly. Those petal soft lips parted and his slick tongue poked tentatively at Graves’ bottom lip.

Suddenly, he was pushed back so forcefully he slid across the metal table on his back. Panting and confused with dark blurs edging his vision, Newt whined as he looked up at his mate. Why wasn’t he kissing him back? Why didn't Graves claim him yet? He had to know they were mates. Did the shifter think he was a defective omega, not submissive enough perhaps? He hadn't wanted to kill that beta but he'd had to! And he could be better, more docile, more omega like.

His hands reached for Graves in a soft plea, tears of rejection burning his eyes. The other man panted harshly like he just ran a marathon, his heaving chest desperately grasping at scarce air. Hands clenched at his sides, his eyes darted to all the other inmates slowly surround in them. Only then did Newt realize they weren't alone. He gasped and sat up, his hands curling over his trembling mouth. Oh, how humiliated he was was. He'd just acted like a bitch in heat.

Lecherous eyes followed his every move. They stripped him of his measly clothes and Newt had never felt so exposed in his life, not even when he'd first come here and a guard had stripped him bare and checked him everywhere for contraband items.

Graves growled at them and pulled Newt closer to his body. The omega willingly curled himself around the mans arm, heedless to the fact that the shifter might need them to defend them both. He looked up at Graves’ snarling face and hid his face into the angry man's bicep. He'd messed up again, and this time his mate might not forgive him.

He missed the yellow green flash of reptilian eyes that finally succeeded in pushing the other inmates back. Thick arms slid under Newt’s thighs and the omega let himself be lifted. He wrapped his legs around his mates thick waist and his arms around his tense neck, his face still pressed to Graves’ arm.

He barely noticed them moving through the crowd. Graves’ arm held him safe and secure, keeping the other inmates at arms length the entire way to their cell. He unceremoniously dumped Newt onto their shared bed. The sheets were still rumpled and smelling of them from last night. Newt tried to cling to his mate, for no other reason other than that he missed being held. But Graves shrugged him off and went to their door to slam it shut. He gestured over to a waiting guard and had the door locked.

“What the hell was that, Newt?” Graves exploded. Newt whimpered and scooted back on the bed until his shoulder bones hit the unforgiving concrete of their jail cell.

The large shifter prowled forward. An angry vein throbbed at his temple. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, and small beads of water covered his upper lip. He looked flushed, his slitted pupils expanded and completely overtook his eye color.

Newt shook his head in the negative. “You're my mate and you haven't claimed me yet!” He whined plaintively. “I can be a good omega, I promise. I'll be the best omega to you.” This was the first time Newt had spoken about his suspicions out loud. When Graves hadn't said anything in the first few days, he hadn’t either. He hadn't wanted to ruin camaraderie they'd built. Graves slept with his every night, and. Newt found the other man's slight snores usually lulled him to sleep. His warmth made him feel safe and his touch calmed him. He didn't want Graves to take that away from him.

“We’re not mates.” Graves took a step back when Newt made a pained sound and crawled forward on his hands and knees. Newt knew it to be a lie. The larger shifters heartbeat was erratic and when he'd spoken those words, they jumped tellingly. Though his tone was emotionless, he almost looked frightened when Newt came closer. Graves tried to school his features into a more neutral expression but he couldn’t hide his dismay when a distraught Newt, on the verge of tears stumbled off the bed and fell on him. He couldn't retreat further, he was a large man barely constrained by a tiny cell. He had no where to run.

“But I am your mate, I am! Is it because I'm a werewolf and you’re not? I don't care about that, Graves, please. Smell me, I can prove it!” Long fingered, delicate wrists so beautiful and graceful grasped Graves’ jaw and pulled him down to his proffered neck. Newt rolled his belly submissively against his mates and pressed his scent glands right into Graves’ nose.

With a guttural groan, Graves gave in. He walked Newt backwards and fell on top of the omega. His large body entirely covered the slighter omegas one but Newt didn't mind. He liked the heaviness of his mate. Unlike before, when he'd been held down by the pack beta, he'd felt suffocated. But now, he want more. He wanted the hard press of Graves’ body, pressing and pushing until he had nothing else to give and he was entirely consumed by Graves’ passion.

Graves nosed along his threat, pressing the hard tip into Newt’s sensitive gland. The omega moaned and thrust his belly up just a little bit closer. Opening his mouth wide, he demanded, “Scent me, I want to smell like you.”

With a pained groan, Graves pulled away. “I can't…if I do I'll never be able to stop, and then you'll hate me for it.”

Newt whined and shook his head. “I wont, I won't. I promise. I want you to mate me, please Graves!” He held out his hands to Graves but the large shifter haltingly pulled away. His eyes were ablaze, his jaws clenched. He began to morph into his second form. His teeth elongated to the sharp points of a predator. Green and black scales edged his face and ran down his neck to disappear under his jumpsuit.

“You don't even know me.” Graves bit out. His hands were visibly shaking. Claws peeked out and bit into his palms, drawing pinpricks of blood.

“I know that you’re my mate, that's enough.”

Instead of answering, Graves banged on the wall beside the bars. “Guards!”

Newt watched with wide eyes as two instantly rushed forward. They skidded to a stop when they saw the green scales and teeth.

“Open the fucking door,” Graves bit out, his words barely legible. His teeth elongated so much they were biting into his human lips.

The guards nodded frantically and fumbled with the keys. The other took out metal shackles but looked in danger of wetting himself. Newt frowned. What was going on?

The cell doors opened and Graves turned his back. He willingly put his hands behind his back and waited to be cuffed. They quickly cuffed him and led him out of the cell. The guards kept a safe distance from him, their guns pulled out and pointed to the back of Graves’ head. Newt cried out distress. It hurt him physically to see his mate put himself in danger.

“Graves!”

But the were kept on walking without a single glance back. Newt rushed to the doors but they'd already been locked. He pulled his burned hands back with a hiss but the pain in his hands paled in comparison to the tearing of his heart. He slid to his knees, silent sobs wracking his chest.

…..

Newt was miserable. He hadn't seen Graves in days. He didn't leave his cell, too heartbroken to eat. But oddly, a guard brought him food three times a day and one even sneaked him a book. They didn't look him in the eye nor did they ever linger too long. When he'd asked about Graves, he'd been told the shifter had been placed in solitary until he calmed down. Calm down from what? But Newt didn't believe them. Graves had left him and moved to another cell because he was a bad omega.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. It should have been a night for celebration. It was the one night out of the month were he got to feel the love and warmth of mother moon. Out of all other days, full moon nights made him feel the closest to his wolf. Aside from that, were shifters were let out for the full moon night and allowed to roam the prison forests for the duration. Newt just wanted to stay in his cell but he knew his wolf would need the light of the moon or fall sick.

So when a guard came to escort him out, he gingerly got up and his hands out to be cuffed. His bones popped in protest, having been folded in his miserable crouch for too long. Newt hadn't been able to help it. All he'd wanted to do was sit in bed and roll around in the sheets that still smelled like Graves. It might be the only thing he had left of his mate.

The guard took him to join the other were shifters in the lunch room. A few of them leered at him openly, seeing how Graves wasn't with him. Newt ignored them.

On top of being rejected by his mate, Newt had been feeling hot since the day Graves left. He wrote it off to an aftereffect of being rejected. Or perhaps it was just a fever. He didn't know and he didn't care much.

A guard pushed him in line with the other weres as they marched outside into the cool, night air. A few already started to howl. A bright moon and her silvery rays blanketed them. They walked out for a mile before the guards unlocked the shackles around their wrists. Trained snipers with silver bullet aimed their guns at the inmates, lest they get the foolish idea to try to overpower the guards. They would also oversee the transformation and make sure none of them made trouble.

It should have been reassuring but to Newt it was anything but. He'd felt more than a few gropes over his body, a few tripping on him and taking the opportunity to touch at his delicate flesh.

Newt rubbed his hands along the cuff marks as he watched the other inmates disrobe. He knew he had to get naked too or rip his jumpsuit during the transition. They were only given two sets of the uniforms and the prison was too stingy to replace them if they got damaged. Newt didn't want to be left with only one set because of his false sense of modesty. He'd been naked many times in font of his pack, this shouldn't be any different.

He was the last to unzip his clothes and even so, he instantly transformed into a wolf the minute the fabric slid to his ankles. He barely noticed the cracking and popping of bones as fur sprouted over his body. A lithe, chocolate brown wolf stood tangled in Newt's clothes. He kicked his legs free of the fabric with a little yip. Many of the others too had transformed, unable to resist the sweet siren call of the moon. They'd also begun circling him, nostrils flared to catch his sweet scent and teeth bared at the ready. He shot off like a bullet to avoid the other wolves. He was the only omega among them. Not only that, they were prisoners who hadn't had release in who knew how long. He needed to find a cave or a burrow and hide his scent.

As an omega, he was built for speed. While alphas were more powerful, nature gave omegas the ability to outrun them. They had better stamina and had high pain thresholds. That should have given him an advantage except for….

Newt skidded to a sudden stop with the horrifying realization that he was in heat. In this form he could feel it more clearly. The steady throb of arousal, his pheromones calling out to mate. His body was readying itself to revive his mate. To receive Graves. He'd forgotten that weres went into heat went they found their mates.

He transformed back but the intensity of his heat only increased. His mouth was incredibly dry and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He lay writhing on the ground. He could already feel slick coating the inside curves of his buttocks. And all he could think was Graves’ name. He moaned it out load, never wanting the man here as much as he did now.

His cry was answered but not by the shifter Newt wanted. Five wolves growled and prowled towards his fallen body. Newt barely saw them. They were blurry shadows but he knew they were the enemy. When one of them crouched and flew in the air, Newt gathered enough energy to roll away. The wolf hit the ground with a thud, whimpering when its front paw broke at the hard impact.

Newt pushed himself to his hands and knees and stumbled into a run. He had to try at least. But his movement were sluggish and another wolf pounced right in top of him. Fur morphed back to hot skin. The shifter above him rutted hard against him. Rough hands held him down by the neck, the other grabbed his thigh and pulled it apart from its twin. Newt twisted and kneed the were in the groin. Howling, the rolled off. When Newt tried to scramble away, a hand shot out and pulled him back by his ankle. This time, the were was prepared and used his body weight to hold Newt down. He gathered Newt's flailing arms and pulled them over his head before settling heavily between his thighs. His legs were stretched painfully, his thigh muscles screaming at the stretch.

Newt snapped his jaw and tried to bite at the man's jugular. The were growled down at him, trying to assert his dominance. He lunged down and bit viciously into Newt’s shoulder. He screamed as the teeth tore into his skin. He lay still, trying to breathe through the pain. His wolf forced him to bare his belly to his assailant, in the hopes of staving off another attack. Satisfied buy the show of submission, the were grinned savagely. He rutted his bared cock against Newt's and sniffed at the omegas scent gland.

Newt closed his eye and let his hands go slack. He hadn't yet been lost to the throes of his heat, he still had the state of mind to fight back. And he'd fight until one of them died.

Lulled into a false sense of security, the were the let go of Newt's hands to grasp at his thighs as he got ready to enter the omega under him. Newt didn't waste another minute before he reached with his hands curved and gouged his thumb into the were’s eyes. The squishy bulb resisted before bursting around his fingers. Newt jam his fingers deeper, bring forth his harp claws to dig into the man's skull. The were screamed in agony and struggled to pull away. But Newt held on. And just when the were was expecting it least, Newt lunged up and put the man in a headlock before twisting to the side and breaking the man's neck. The screams cut off with a wet gurgle.

The dead were slumped atop of him. Blood from his open eye wounds coated Newt's chest and neck. Suppressing his gag reflex, Newt pushed the heavy body off him.

But it had barely begun. The three other weres he'd seen before lurked in the bushes and now came out to stalk him. Newt felt so weak. Th heat was sapping so much of his strength away. He crawled back until his back hit hit the thick trunk of a tree. The rough bark abraded his sensitive skin.

The werewolves prowled closer. Their teeth gleamed, dripping copious amounts of saliva. The were was even bigger than the last one he'd fought off, and there were three of them ganging up on him.

Newt closed his eye in resignation. “Graves…” he hiccuped the name one last time, knowing he wouldn't survive this.

A thunderous growl echoed throughout the forest before the force of a small explosion sent Newt and his potential assailants to the damp floor of the forest ground. Guns shots sounded from far away but another growl abruptly stopped them. It sounded like a dragon but those shifters were extinct. Heavy footsteps vibrated throughout entire forest grounds. They came closer and closer to them at an alarmingly fast pace. It felt like an earthquake. The three werewolves looked at one another, before barking at the oncoming beast. Newt scrambled around the tree, hoping the other weres would prove to be enough distraction and he'd go unnoticed by this new beast.

The beast stomped into the small clearing. The werewolves’ howling became louder and one of them lunged. All Newt heard was the crunch of teeth and pitiful yowl. He heard two more similar crunches and then all was still. The slight smell of sulfur rent the night air.

Heart still pounding, Newt peeked around the tree. He expected to find a fifty feet monster but found something even more terrifying. A man, almost seven feet tall stood before the remnants of three weres. Blood and gore lay at his feet. But when the man lifted his head, Newt gasped and ran towards him.

Graves!

He didn't question it. Graves was here and he'd come for him. Newt threw himself at the man, his legs and arms wrapping around the him. He rained down small kisses all over Graves’ bloody face.

“You're here, you're here!” Newt cried, overjoyed.

Graves cupped the back of Newt's neck and brought his lips to the omegas. It was hard and determined, much like the man himself. “I'm sorry, so goddamn sorry. I never should have left.”

Newt shook his head and smiled, his face threatening to break from the force of it. “It's okay, I forgive you. And you're here now.” He swooped down and glued his lips to Graves’.

They battled for dominance but Newt was more than happy to let Graves win. Perhaps it was his heat or that he was just so happy to have Graves back but Newt was willing to forget everything. He unwrapped his legs from around his mate and pulled him down. Graves fell over him but kept his arms under Newt, so that when they fell to ground, Graves’ arms broke the fall. Newt grinned up at him, pleased. His mate was always protecting him, as a good mate should. He would make sure to reward him.

He cupped Graves’ face and made sure he was looking into his eyes. “I love you.”

Graves groaned and kissed him again.

He hummed in appreciation as he spread a hand over Newt’s trembling abdomen, the muscles underneath twitching. The were was petite, pale as alabaster and had a certain elfin quality to him. The light of moon almost made his skin glow with an unearthly sheen. The skin was soft under his rough fingertips, warm under his cool touch. The shifter leaned down, trying to breathe in Newt's clean scent. But it was hidden underneath the stink of the other weres. With one large swath of his broad tongue, Graves licked off the blood around Newt's chest. He licked until He could smell the scent of orange blossoms and fresh grass, a hint of ink and parchment. He ran his nose along Newt's neck, making the omega shiver underneath him. More slick dripped from his loose hole, forming a small pool underneath his squirming thighs.

Newt grabbed his mates silky locks. Graves moved his inquiring lips down his neck, admiring the long expanse, so delicate and offered for his pleasure. Licking from the base of his jaw to collarbone, Graves bit into the side of his neck in a facsimile of a mating bite. Newt whined and tried to kiss him again. Graves surged up, notching his cock along Newt's wet opening. The omega turned his head and licked a long stripe over Graves’ stubble roughened cheek. The salty taste burst on his tongue like the sweetest of ambrosia.

The large shifters hands weren't idle. Both of them ran over the omegas flanks. One hand slid up to Newt's chest, tweaking his budding nipple. When he whimpered, Graves shushed him, placing biting kisses along the corner of his mouth. The older mans thumb pressed soothingly on his abused nub and it hardened further at the attention.

“Bite me,” Newt panted out. He cupped his hand around Graves’ neck and brought him to his neck. He bit down obligingly, drawing blood. Newt jolted but Graves held him like a stallion did to a mare. The omega felt an incredible warmth spread out from the bite mark throughout his entire body. He was finally mated!

Graves grunted in satisfaction before extracting his fangs. His previously gentle hands turned rough, the fingers leaving bruises on Newt’s moonlit skin. Graves left a string a hot stinging kisses down the omegas neck, his hot tongue circling a nipple. His hand left its place at Newt's waist and circled his straining erection. Newt cried out as the nimble hand fondled just the tip, thumb sliding over the wet slit. Using Newt's copious precum, Graves began to move his hands up and down. He twisted his wrist on the next thrust and Newt, so inexperienced to this kind of pleasure came all over himself. His thin chest heaved with the effort to breath through the pleasure. Graves continued to kiss and bite all over his body until he was just a mass of quivering flesh.

Graves growled around Newt's nipples. There were like two ripe berries, waiting to burst on his tongue. He laved them generously, alternating between the nubs before biting around one aureola and left his stamp of ownership there. The smell of Newt's cum, so thick and cloyingly sweet was intoxication.

The large shifter took his cum coated fingers and slid them over Newt's tight balls to the tempting hole beneath. He circled the delicate rosebud, his nails scraping over the wrinkled furl. One finger slipped inside, a dirty squelch accompanying the tiny thrust. Graves moved his finger in and out, quickly setting a rough rhythm. On every trust, it hit a bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure through Newt’s veins before dying away to Graves’ retreating finger. Graves realized where he was hitting and began concentrating solely on that spot. He added another finger, then tow more. Newt's hole stretched obscenely around the thick digits. Saner nudged and toyed with the sensitive nodule.

“Oh god, please, please, just….nggghhh ah!” Newt’s head thrashed from side to side. “Yes, yes, Merlin, please yes,” his screams engulfed Graves’ entire world, echoing through his head. Newt felt like he was being scraped raw from the inside. It didn't take long for the inexperienced boy to yelled out for his mate again, the sounds a continuous crescendo that only tapered off when Newt had exhausted his voice.

“You're so good, my good little omega,” Graves praised to Newt's pleased moans. Graves kissed him. Newt whined into the kiss, then turned his head and nuzzled his cheek against the older man's lips.

Done with his teasing, Graves grabbed his cock with fingers wet by omega slick and nudged at Newt's slick hole. The thick, mushroom tipped head kissed the loosened furl of his hole. The omega babbled incoherent words, pleas into Graves’ neck.

Graves slid his thick cock slowly into Newt. The tight opening resisted. Newt whimpered and Graves shushed him, telling him to relax. That he'd take care of him. Gradually, the pressure increased until with a pained moan, the omega let him in. A guttural groan left Graves’ throat at the incredible slide of his cock into Newt.

The omega’s legs twitched in protest until finally, inch by inch, Graves buried his considerable length inside the omega’s hot warmth. The normally stoic man had to stifle a moan as his cock was encased in the tightest hole he'd ever had the pleasure of taking. Newt’s hands fluttered over his back like the soft beating of butterfly wings.

“Move, please.” A hoarse voice commanded.

Graves obliged and slammed up into the omega, his cum heavy balls slapping against taunt buttocks. His cock throbbed angrily inside Newt’s molten heat. With every silken slide, it hit that special place inside him. He'd felt so empty before but now he was filled to overflowing. It was an incredibly overwhelming feeling, to have his mate, the man he loved surround him and filling him so completely. He didn't know where he ended and where Graves began. They were one.

Newt threw his head back, his mouth open to a silent scream as his body jerked violently. Rustling leaves crunched underneath their vigorous lovemaking. Graves held the omega tightly to him, grunting almost painfully when Newt twitched and squirmed deliciously around his cock. The omegas insides quivered around his length, milking him to a sudden orgasm. The large shifter came with a grunt, pumping the omega full of his cum. His seed pooled out to join the growing puddle of cum and slick under Newt.

His large body slumped over the omegas smaller one but Newt didn't mind. The demanding heat inside him was temporarily doused. He caressed Graves’ upper shoulder and as the man rested. With his other hand, he touched the tender bite mark at his neck, the one shouting to the world that he belonged to Graves for the rest of his life. And for the first time in his life, lying in a prison forest amid the remains of his kind, he felt utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what creature do you think Graves is? Cookie to anyone who guesses right (I literally promise to ups a giant cookie cause I know no one will get it lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er, sorry for long delay, real life got in way. Anywhoo, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got cocky and gave away my hand. To the readers who commented and guessed, your guesses were amazing and super creative. But one reader got it right (applause to Halse :) and guessed what graves was so as per her request in lieu of cookies, this will now include Mpreg! Yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy cute Godzilla babies in the coming segments :) 
> 
> Also note, that graves is a little over 200 so for the timeline to work, this will be taking place way in the future like late 2100

Newt woke to the chipper tweets of birds heralding in a new day. Something was tickling his nose and there was something scratchy and warm along his cheek. He was laying on top of something hard but there was no roughness that he'd expect from the ground. Blinking rapidly to clear the haziness clouding his mind, Newt opened his eyes to see his surroundings. As soon as he saw what-or rather who he was sleeping on top of everything came back.

Prison. Graves. Heartbreak. Full moon. Heat. Graves. Mating. Graves.

Graves…his mate!

Newt gasped and jerked up, but the thick arm banded about his waist kept him from getting far. The sudden movement caused him to gasp in pain. He was sore all over. Blushing, he realized he had every reason to be sore. He had no idea how many days passed but heats usually lasted three to five days, sometimes going on into a full week if a mated couple had been through a trauma or gone too long without each other. It was their bodies way of ensuring the mates wouldn't be parted again for a long time and to increase the chance of a pregnancy.

Oh, god, a pregnancy?

Though most of his memory was clouded by his heat starting, he did remember a few werewolves attacking him and trying to rape him. He whimpered at the fuzzy memories. He might not remember the images with much clarity but he remember the terror knifing through his body as if it had happened minutes ago. Call him a coward but he was thankful he didn't remember who had attacked him or much of the how. But Graves had saved him in time and for that he was endlessly thankful.

But he was also pissed. How dare the man leave him and then come back and mate him? Granted, he saved Newt but he also made him cry. Newt steepled his hands over Graves’s chest and frowned down at the sleeping were.

And now he might be pregnant with the weres babies and he didn't even know what creature his new mate was. Could different species even intermingle and procreate?

Newt sighed, the frown falling from his face. He had a mate. He was loved. It was everything he'd ever dared to hope for. Sighing in contentment, he smiled and snuggled down under Graves’s chin. He sniffed at his mates skin, trying to imprint that unique smell into his olfactory senses. He was never going to let go of this man.

“Newt?” Graves groaned awake. His arms tightened around the smaller were as he came to consciousness.

“Hi,” Newt demurred, suddenly shy. He'd spent the past who knew how many days naked and moaning under this man and yet he'd never felt as shy as he did right now. Being naked and pressed right over every inch of the man didn't help either.

Graves’s expression softened as he took in the blushing were on top of him. He curled a finger under his timid mates chin and tilted the flushed face up to take a kiss. Unlike their shared kisses of the past few days, this kiss was soft and sweet. Everything Newt was and everything Graves was not. He coaxed Newts wet tongue out to his, entwining them and sliding slippery wet in a teasing dance. Newt moaned in sweet, wanton desire.

Graves slid his hand down his mates back, circling his large hand over one of his adorable cheeks. His fingers slipped into the sweet, warm crevice to the hot and moist opening still loose from their repeated mating. Sweat, cum, and slick eased the way for Graves’s invading digits. Even so, Newt’s opening was puffy and swollen red from too much use. Newt whimpering pain, the sound lost in their kiss. Graves pulled away to let Newt breathe as he checked for internal and external tearing with the greatest of care. Newt was a werewolf, built to take knots, but still Graves showed his concern, a frown growing on his face.

Oddly it was that concern that helped Newt over his embarrassment of being touched so intimately. He smoothed his thumbs over Graves forehead and down his cheeks, resting them at the corner of his mates downturned lips.

“I'm okay,” Newt whispered with a soft smile.

If anything, that reassurance only deepened Graves’s frown. “Are you sure? I was pretty rough and…” he trailed off, his voice gravelly in the most delicious of ways.

His heart was literally melting right now. “You were perfect for me,” Newt assured. He emphasized his vow with a kiss, this time keeping it to just the warm press of his plush lips.

“I mated you.” Graves stated unnecessarily .

Newt nodded, wondering where his mate was going with this. Did he regret it already?

“I-did you want this? You were in heat so I can't expect you to be in your right mind when you said you loved me-“

Newt sunk his canines just under the sensitive part underneath Graves’s jaw. Now he was getting angry. “First of all, don't tell me that I was out of my mind when I said that. Second of all, I want my apology for you leaving me all alone!”

Graves looked up at the furious omega and for the first time since mating, smiled. “I love you.” He said gruffly.

The heat went out of Newt and he pouted. Just when he was getting good and angry and Graves just had to be the sweetest thing in the entire world. “I love you too, but I still want my apology,” he muttered, although inwardly he was squealing in joy. Graves said he loved him!

“Newt, I had to. I'm sorry but I was doing it for your own good.”

Well, it was nice while it lasted. There Graves went again deciding what was good for him without even a asking what his opinion was. “Why?” Newt complained plaintively. “What were you protecting me from? Graves, I don’t think you realize how much I suffered. I ached for you. I cried over you for days!”

“I know, princess, I know. And I'm sorry for that but you don't understand-“

“Then make me!” Newt pleaded.

Graves sighed and brought up a hand to rub his eyes. “If I tell you, you'll want to break this mating. And even knowing all the dangers, I can't let you go. I'm sorry but I can't. And I don't want to see you hate me.”

This was the first time Graves was being so open with him. So instead of taking offense at his words, Newt took brushed away Graves’s hand and kissed his brow. “I'm your mate, for life. Nothing can change that.”

They were silent for a while, Graves seemingly in deep thought as Newt continue to brush random, soothing kisses along his face and jaw. Finally, the were came to a decision and gently pushed Newt away. He helped Newt sit up, wincing himself when Newt moaned as his sore limbs were forced to work. Graves brought Newt flush against his chest as he sat the omega between his knees. Newt was just happy he was getting to cuddle up into his mate of a few days.

Graves dropped his forehead to Newts shoulder, the same side where his mate bite laid. He wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, his forearms resting right over his abdomen. His heart skipped, wondering if even now he could be pregnant. He hoped Graves wouldn’t notice the sudden stiffening of his body. He wanted to hear what Graves had to say before they tackled that dilemma. But thankfully, Graves was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice. Newt laced his own smaller hands over his mates forearms and waited patiently for the man to start.

“Im a reptile shifter.”

Newt hummed, letting his mate know to continue. He knew that already, he just didn’t know what species.

“Have you seen a lot of human movies?

Confused by that sudden tangent, Newt shook his head. He'd been in a pretty isolated pack who didn't like their members intermingling with humans or even other were species.

“Ah, shit.” Newt frowning wanting to reprimand his mate for cursing, and in front of their potentially unborn litter too! But decided to let it slide just this once. He'd let his mate know later that cursing was a no no. “So, there's a movie the humans made after they used bombs on each other. The Japanese made it about a giant, reptilian creature who was a mutation of a dinosaur. It was used as a euphemism for those nuclear bombs the humans used.”

Newt nodded again, not really understanding. “I saw that movie, about Godzilla.”

Graves went silent and still behind him. Newt twisted his body to look at his mate with concern. Had he said something wrong?

“You saw it?”

“Mhm, even though alpha kept the pack pretty isolated from the humans they still liked to see the movies they made about weres. They thought it was funny. One of the gammas got a movie called Godzilla and it was this huge monster that destroyed everything. It took on two flying dinosaurs and blew fire. The movie said something about it giving off dangerous radiation or something, I don’t really know what that means.”

Graves grunted, staring down at Newt’s mating bite. “And what did you think about Godzilla?”

Newt tilted his head to the side. “Godzilla? Well I thought he was pretty cool. He was so huge and powerful, but looked really lonely I think. He didn't have any of his kind and everyone was scared of him. Even the humans tried to kill him, not to mention the other creatures. But I think I'd be scared of him too! Imagine if something like that really existed, its more powerful than even a dragon. I have to say the humans have a really creative imagination. Um, Graves?” During his explanation his mates face had gone oddly blank.

“What if I told you it wasn't the humans imaginations?”

“What do you mean?”

Graves finally looked up and while looking into Newt with utter despair in his eyes, he admitted “I am Godzilla.”

It took a few seconds to register. Newt smiled uneasily. He was unnerved about the look of despair present in his mates eyes. “That's very funny, Graves. But please don't joke with me.”

Graves just shook his head and sighed in frustration. “I wasn't born like normal weres. I was created. Humans have made a lot of headway into genetic mutations and engineering. There's a human society that knows about us, all about us and they're not happy about it. They want to wipe us out.”

Newt gasped at that. The number one cardinal rule of weres was to never reveal their existence to humans. Sure, some knew but he'd never imagined there would be a group of humans that were trying to kill off weres. “Who are they?” He whispered in horror.

“It doesn't matter. That particular group doesn't exhaust anymore. I've made sure of that.”

Newt cupped Graves’s chin and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “What happened to you?” He whispered the question against his mates skin. The were crushed Newt to him and Newt let his body bring comfort to his mate. He still didn't believe that his mate was a Godzilla creature but something terrible had happen to Graves, he just knew it.

“Like I said, I was created. Humans found out about weres and started hunting them off. But weres were strong and made use of human weapons to escape and defeat the humans. At the same time the humans were also warring with each other. So they began capturing live weres and experimenting on them. They took out their DNA and used that to create monsters. Monsters like me.” Graves took another deep breath before continuing. Newt noticed his arms had tightened around him, as if he were afraid Newt was going to run.

“They took reptilian DNA from the egg of a dinosaur, mixed it in with some other shit and incubated me inside a snake shifter. They told me I was giving off so much radiation I killed my mother by my six month by poisoning her. But the egg was developed enough that they were able to salvage me from the carcass of my mother's body and incubate me to full growth. They intended to use me as a weapon against their enemies and against the other weres. Those atomic bombs I was talking about? I came first. When they saw what I could do saw the chaos I caused, they used me as a weapon. But I got free and killed them all.”

With sinking horror, Newt finally believed. Graves was not the joking type and the waves of misery meaning off their moaning bond was more than enough proof for Newt. He pulled Graves even closer than they were and brought Graves to rest on his shoulder. The larger were huffed a breath over the mating bite, sending shivers down Newts spine.

Instead of meaningless apologies or supplications, Newt affirmed his love. It was the only thing he could do. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He affirmed the mantra over and over again, hoping to replace all his mate had lost with his love. It wasn't enough, it might never be enough but Newt would always try to fill in that hole created by loss with his love. His mate had lost his mother in the most horrific way possible and who knew how he'd been raised in captivity. He knew now wasn't the time to delve into that particular subject and he didn't want to press on an obviously painful subject. Whenever Graves was ready, Newt would be there to listen.

“The humans who know about me are scared of me, the weres who know about me are scared of me. I don't have a place to call home. The closest I've gotten was prison.”

Newt was shaking his head in the negative even before Graves finished his sentence. “I'm your home now. I promise to make you feel at home no matter where we are, forever.” He kissed whatever part of Graves he could reach, which happened to be the shell of his ear.

Graves didn't lift his face when he asked “Your not afraid me?”

“I love you,” was his his simple answer.

But it was everything Graves needed to hear. It had remained constant throughout everything.

“Why were you in prison?” Newt asked.

His mate shrugged. “You kill people, you go to jail.”

Newt frowned. That wasn’t much of answer. It was only then he realized they were not at the clearing where Newt remembering being claimed for the first time. They were sitting at the mouth of a cave, carved into the base of a mountain and hidden from view. “Where are we?”

Graves finally lifted his head. “I had to hide you before they came looking for me. When I heard your howl I, ah, broke out of my cell to get to you. I wanted to take you someplace safer but with you in heat this was the safest I could find. We've been here for eight days.”

That was a lot of information to take in all at once so Newt decided to get to the most pressing problem. “Graves, how did you get out?”

“I transformed and destroyed the entire facility. The entire thing blew up. I, ah, have a hard time controlling the beast. Half the time I don't even know what I'm doing when I'm transformed. All I could think of was you.”

Newts eyes widened. “So if it was so easy for you to escape, why didn't you escape before?” But he got no verbal answer. Newt reached deep into this bond and found swirling emotions of shame and guilt.

Atonement. Graves had been in prison for atonement. Though the gruff man might not show it, he was was sorry for the lives he'd taken. He felt like he was a threat to the people around him and so he'd secluded himself in the prison. But his mate was wrong. He wasn't a danger to others. He'd just been used and abused by the humans and weres around him. Newt didn't see what Graves had done as bad. The were had only been trying to defend himself.

“Well, I'm glad you stayed or else we'd have never met,” Newt chirped, wanting to lighten the mood.

Graves laughed and nodded. “I'm glad too.”

Their foreheads meet as they rested in peace with each other. They knew this quiet wouldn't last. There was so much uncertainty. Of course were officials were looking for them. Newt couldn’t quite grasp the gravity of being mated to Graves and he didn't quite know what it entailed but he didn't care. Graves would take care of him and he in turn would take care of Graves.

“What do we do now?” Newt finally broke their peace, albeit with great reluctance.

“We run. Fuck, princess, I'm so sorry. I'm putting you in so much danger but I don't know if I'm strong enough to break this bond.”

For that stupid comment, Newt pinched his mates ear viciously. “Good. I don't need a stupid, strong self sacrificing mate. I just need you to be be here, with me, loving me. That's all I need.”

“You're so easy to please,” Graves teased.

Newt giggled. “Only by you.” Their small moment was interrupted when Newt’s belly grumbled and they both broke out into laughter.

“I should probably get you something o eat.”

“Grave, I can hunt my self!” Newt protested. He was not a damsel in distress. He'd killed one of his attackers so Graves knew he could the fight.

“I want to, no I need to do this. I've made things so much harder for you but at least I can do this,” Graves said, his expression serious again. Newt wanted to protest but he nodded. This wasn't him being weak, no Graves just needed to be useful. Newt wanted to assure that he don't need to be useful or try to make up for anything but if this made him happy than Newt was more than willing to lay back and let Graves get him food.

With a last kiss, Graves loped off out of the cave and Newt was left to his thoughts. They were scary and numerous. Newt touched tentative fingers to his mating bite and shivered when the sensitive skin tingled. Yes, their future was uncertain and certainly dangerous but they had each other. They would be okay.

It didn't take a long time before Graves came back carrying his bloody bounty. Newt fell onto the food with a grateful shout. The appearance of food made him realize just how hungry he'd really been. Graves had gone overboard and brought him six plump bunnies. His inner omega preened, liking that his mate was providing so generously for him. Only after Newt had started in on his second bunny did he realize Graves must be hungry too. So with an abashed smile, he pushed two bunnies Graves's way. The were shook his head. Up that that point, he'd been content to just sit and watch his mate eat. Newt frowned and Graves instantly broke down to eat a bunny too.

Newt liked this new power he had over Graves. Maybe it was the mate-bond, maybe it was because of how much they'd shared with each other but Graves was finally listening to him. To an extent.

After they were finished, Graves took Newt outside. They were near a small lake, where Graves washed away the dried bits of blood still on them both. The cool water felt divine over his skin and Newt basked in the attention. Graves ran his large hands over a few bruises and cuts. Newt knew what he was thinking of.

“I'm okay now.”

“I know, but those bastards should have never even looked at you, let alone touched you.” He growled menacingly.

Newt pushed away the trauma of what had happened to him. He wasn't ready to face it right now and would rather not think about it. “Bu you saved me and that's all that matters right now.”

Graves grunted, then smiled proudly. “Princess, you didn't need saving. I saw the way you took out that werewolf and it was amazing. You're not as much of a light weight as I thought.”

Newt pouted, flinging water into Graves face with a flick of a wrist. He wasn't sure if he liked that his mate had fallen back on the old habits of teasing him. The were grinned feraly before tackling him and toppling them both back into the lake.

“Graves! Be gentle with me, I might be pregnant!”

At that, Graves instantly pulled Newt out of the water and carried him to shore, treating him very much like delicate China.

“You're pregnant?” Graves croaked, looking so terrified it made Newt want to laugh.

“Maybe, I don't know. Are you mad?” Maybe Graves didn't want children with him. Newt bit his lip in worry.

Graves must have felt the sudden sadness through their bond. He hurriedly shook his head. “No, no, i- fuck Godzilla babies can you imagine? I'm hunted as it is so they'll be hunted too. Son of a bitch!” Graves whirled away from him and began to pace in front of him. Newt too worried about that, now that Graves had brought it up. He splayed a hand over his stomach but when he imagined cute little mini Graves blowing toxic smoke, there was no space for fear or doubt. Newt would protect his babies with his life.

Newt stood up on wobbly legs and threw himself at Graves, dropping himself over his mates naked back. “Can you imagine cute like mini yous? Ahh, they'll be so cute!”

His mates thick shoulder dropped but Newt could sense his mates happiness. “I want a mini princess like you to spoil.”

Newt whined in protest. “I'm not a princess!”

Graves turned quickly and lifted Newt up in his arms, bride style. “No your not, you’re my princess.”

Huffing, Newt nonetheless rested his head on Graves shoulder as they headed back to their cave. “When did you get all sappy?”

“When I met you, apparently,” His mate mumbled, sounding just a hint annoyed. Newt laughed and kissed his mate.

Everything would be okay. Newt was determined to make everything perfect for his much abused mate. They'd do it together.

 

..........

 

  
In the end, they'd stayed at their little cave and made it their home. Graves had monitored any were activity but after a few months of searching for them, the officials gave up searching for him and Newt. Or so he'd thought. He'd gotten a message requesting a truce a few weeks later. They'd told him they knew about his pregnant mate and wanted to leave him alone in his piece of the forest, as long as he never left the area to threaten the lives of other weres. Graves guessed his entire annihilation of the prison really scared them.

He was still on high alert, despite the message promising to leave him alone. He had no problem with the stipulations. Like Newt had promised, the omega really was his home, no matter where they were. Regardless, he set up traps all over their forest and always stayed vigilant just in case those weres decided to come after him.

But truth be told, he was more terrified of the litter Newt now proudly carried than any other were that might be trying to kill him. They didn't have access to a healer so both of them were going into this blind. Graves hadn't had any parents and from his fucked up childhood, he'd only learned how not to raise a kid. And now he was going to be the father to at least one kid. Newt didn't seem too concerned, saying it was instinctual and that countless weres before him had given birth without healers. Graves had caustically pointed out those weres hadn't been pregnant with a genetically mutated monster litter. He'd been given the silent treatment for an entire day for calling Newts litter mutated monsters.

Graves allowed a small smile to curve over his lips. His mate was already a fierce mother. He always had a protective hand over his stomach. He insisted on talking to his belly and made Graves do it too, saying it would be good for the babies to hear his voice. He wouldn't admit it but Graves loved talking to Newt’s belly. That was how he'd slowly, painful detail by detail told Newt of his childhood at the human facility. Living in captivity and then being turned into a monster. He'd been afraid to look up to see disgusted eyes but Newt always said he loved him multiple times day and it was no different that time. He chipped away at the ice surrounding his heart until Graves was left vulnerable. But Newt never betrayed that trust. He built an implacable wall around their bond, doing as he'd promised and protecting their bond.

Graves whistled happily as he entered their new home and dropped the dead carcass of a dear at the mouth of the cave. “I'm home, honey!”

“Graves, I missed you!” Newt waddled as fast as he could to Graves and threw himself into his mates welcoming arms, disregarding the blood all over him. Newt had been getting more clingy as of late, always snuggling up him and wriggling around trying to cover himself in Graves’s scent. They'd salvaged some clothes and other necessities from what was left of the prison and Graves had rubbed his scent on a few sheets to leave with Newt when he went hunting. But even that was not enough. Newt always said getting the scent straight from the source, I.e. Graves, was the best. Graves enjoyed his cuddly, nesting mate more than he'd admit though.

Newt pouted when he saw his large stomach wouldn’t let him get as close as he wanted to Graves. Graves started when his mate promptly burst into tears and shoved Graves away from him.

“Newt, what's wrong?” Graves reached of this mate only to have his hands slapped away.

“Don't touch me! I can even hug you properly because I'm so fat!”

Rolling his eyes, Graves sighed. This was not the first time this complaint came up. “You’re not fat, you’re pregnant.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! It means you’re pregnant!” Graves explained in exasperation.

Newt sniffled. “Are you saying my pregnancy means nothing? How dare you? These are your babies too, you giant smelly lizard! Hmmpff!” Newt folded his slender arms over his prodding stomach and turned his back on Graves.

Shit. Graves really didn't want to be put in the dog house again. He'd just gotten out a week ago after he'd made an offbeat comment about Newts swollen ankles while giving him a foot rub. He'd been lucky he hadn’t lost his balls that time seeing as how Newts feet had been resting in his lap and he'd kicked out when Graves had made the admittedly insensitive joke.

“I thought I'd taught you how to curse properly?” Graves sneaked his hands around the girth of his mates stomach. He didn't know why or how but he felt so calmed whenever he touched that particular part of Newt.

“And now you're encouraging me to curse in front of my innocent babies! I'll not have you corrupt them even before they're out of my womb.”

“So I can corrupt them after then?”

Newt turned, ready to really give a piece of his mind to Graves when Graves grinned and caught his mate up in a kiss. Newt instantly melted into his embrace, pressing his fisted hands to Graves's pectorals. His own hands went to his omegas behind. Pregnancy had filled the slender man to beautiful proportions. Not that Newt hadn't been perfect before, but now there was just a bit more for Graves to grope.

Newts behind in particular got plumper and his hands were just obsessed with the plumb cheeks. He kneaded them with a groan, which Newt happily swallowed. The omega pushed into his mates touch, their petty squabble forgotten under the onslaught of their sudden and fierce desire.

Graves really liked that Newt preferred to stay naked most of the time. The only time he covered up was when he was mad at Graves. Needless to say, he tried to stay on his best behavior.

He slipped a finger inside Newt, who whimpered at the sudden intrusion. He was still wet and slippery from their morning romp, when Graves had woken him up with a nice little orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight and hot. Your ass is greedily sucking me in.”

“Graves…you can't say that, the babies!” Newt protested half heartedly even as his lips were seeking more kisses. Graves chuckled darkly as he eased his mate to the floor of their cave. Newt sat up with his legs spread wide to accommodate his big, muscular mate.

“Alright, then let me show you.” He gave into Newt’s demands for kisses one more time before pulling away to the sweet sound of his protesting whines. Graves kissed down his omegas clavicle, down his sternum to his bellybutton. He rested his lips there for a minute, his hands rubbing the sides of his mates swollen stomach. A stomach swollen with his babies. There was so much reverence in his hands and lips as he tried to communicate just how happy and grateful he was to Newt for giving him all this. For giving him hope and a home. And despite being scared shitless about being a father and having innocent lives in his brutish hands, he knew Newt would be there to guide him.

But more pressing concerns called for Graves's attention. He willingly followed Newt’s demands as he trailed his lips to Newt’s weeping cock. Precum dripped generously from the pink tip. Graves had to swallow down the burst of saliva pooling in his mouth. He'd teased his mate for his eagerness but he was equally desperate for a taste of his omega.

“Graves!” Newts plaintive cry spurred him to action.

Graves swallowed the entire length of his omega in one go, relishing the sharp cry Newt gave. He sucked hard and fast, wanting to bring his mate to a crashing orgasm. He slipped one, two, three fingers easily inside of his mates opening. The furled muscles sucked in in, milking his fingers like it did so beautifully for his cock. Graves curled his fingers and scraped a nail over that sensitive nodule that he'd made sure to grow intimately familiar with in these past months. He knew his omegas body better than he knew his own, having spent hours just exploring with tongue and fingers until Newt was a moaning, wet mess.

Newt came embarrassingly quick with a half yell, half sob. Graves drank him down, nursing the twitching cock until Newt’s tired hands pushed him away with feeble strength. Graves kissed his way back up his omegas body until he could share his mates taste with Newt.

They kissed, sloppy and dirty, saliva and semen running down their chins. Graves pulled away to lick up the mess, even catching a few stray drops of tears. When Newt cried during an orgasm, he knew he'd done particularly good. It was an odd thing to take pride in, but then Graves never claimed to be normal.

“You still need to apologize for saying the f word,” Newt whispered, his voice hoarse.

Graves burst out laughing; leave it to his mate to not let an orgasm deter him from reprimanding him.

“I fucking love you.”

“Graves!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully didn't make it as angsty as is more realistically possible (well realistic for a Godzilla fic lol) so let's just pretend other weres would not be concerned about graves breeding more godzilla babies or that they'd so easily overlook him killing an entire prison. I just want my newt to be blissfully happy and making cute babies! 
> 
>  
> 
> After hearing that Godzilla might make an appearance in the New king kong movie, I kinda wanna do a thorki fic with Loki and Thor as King Kong hahahah.


End file.
